


Popsicles and Lemonade

by nothinginfinite



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite





	Popsicles and Lemonade

I am going back to summer to  
Relax, stay up late and play. The  
Return of long days at the  
Beach, more sand in your shorts than the  
Pail you are using for castles.  
I am going back to barbeques  
Of grilled chicken and coleslaw and rolls.  
Playing backyard football with friends,  
Catching fireflies in the dark.  
I am returning to romance  
Blooming sweet with the sweet  
Honeysuckle, cocooned in moonlit  
Walks. Stealing kisses on the ferris wheel.  
I am going back to summer to  
bottle the sunshine for long winter  
Days. The warm feeling of friends and love  
To hold me over until the next  
Popsicle and lemonade summer.


End file.
